


You're So Cute

by junghoseoks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghoseoks/pseuds/junghoseoks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun thinks Kyungsoo is cute. That's it that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Cute

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i wrote this on an iphone at 1am and i will edit it at a later date yes okay
> 
> (originally posted on aff bc lj is hard and thank the fanfiction gods for this website and its rich text editor)

Kyungsoo didn't bother turning around when he heard someone entering the kitchen, figuring it was probably Chanyeol coming in to get a "pre-dinner snack." Therefore, he was thoroughly startled when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped, turning around with his puny paring knife in his hand as a (pathetic) method of self-defense. 

The attacker giggled.  _Fucking giggled_. "You get so focused when you cook. It's cute." Joonmyun ruffled his hair and Kyungsoo merely rolled his eyes and turned back to the cutting board. "Can't I help?" 

"No," he answered, honestly, because Joonmyun was a distraction. The way he made Kyungsoo's heart flutter was unnatural and made it extremely hard to cut vegetables without his hands shaking. 

"Come on, Soo," the leader pouted as he massaged Kyungsoo's shoulders, "You do so much. Let me help you." 

The younger sighed helplessly. "Fine, go into the other room and set the table." Joonmyun did what he was told and (fortunately) Kyungsoo didn't see him again until dinner.

Or maybe, unfortunately, as Joonmyun decided to seat himself right next to Kyungsoo at dinner, and make a big deal out of "what a good cook our main vocal is," the whole time. With hair ruffles.  _Hair ruffles_. Kyungsoo had to excuse himself early because eating while you are hyperventilating and also not breathing is dangerous. Dammit, Joonmyun. 

He walked away from the table feigning a headache to curl into the fetal position on his bed. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into that bizarre half-asleep-half-awake limbo. He thought he heard the door creak open, but he wasn't sure. Probably just Jongin coming to bed. Or it was the clown he saw a few minutes ago, but whatever. He wasn't sure which one was real anyways. 

Looking back on his experience earlier, he knew he probably shouldn't have been surprised when a soft, warm hand pushed back the hair on his forehead gently. Jumping, yet again, he defended himself by flailing his arms in front of him. He stopped when he heard the loud sound of his palm making contact with flesh. His eyes flew open to see Joonmyun, holding his cheek in pain, yet trying to smile nonetheless. "You're cute when you're startled." He was chuckling lightly. 

"Hyung I'm  _so_  sorry," Kyungsoo rushed. Reaching up to remove Joonmyun's hands, he inspected the handprint. 

"No, it's alright," the older smiled, "It's my fault for sneaking up on you." 

"No really, hyung, at least let me-"

"Kyungsoo I told you I'm-"

"But I-"

"Seriously, you don't even hit that hard-" Joonmyun stopped talking. Only this time, it wasn't because Kyungsoo cut him off. Well, it was, but not by talking. This time with his lips. His soft, plump lips. On his cheek. Like a mother would do to a child, only softer, more romantic, with the lips barely touching the stinging flesh. 

The two looked at each other for a few moments, eyes wide in surprise. Kyungsoo's eyes started to water, and he mumbled a quick "sorry" before running off to shut himself in the bathroom. He sat on the floor, tears falling silently as he scolded himself for being so careless. He probably ruined everything between himself and Joonmyun with that one brush of his lips. Their friendship was definitely gone, and it took any hopes Kyungsoo had of a more-than-a-friend relationship along with it. If he really had cared about Joonmyun in the first place, he would have stayed away. Their leader didn't need anymore on his plate, let alone confusing cheek kisses and the feelings associated with them. 

It was then that he was startled for the third time that night, by the door creaking open. Although, he responded less violently this time. He simply tilted his head to look up at Joonmyun as he came to kneel in front of him. 

"You know," he started, "if you're going to lock yourself in the bathroom, it helps to actually lock the door." He smiled again, and Kyungsoo decided to voice his confusion this time. 

"Why are you smiling at me? I just- I don't know what I did really but it can't be good and-" He stopped. Joonmyun was laughing. Laughing. " _What_?!" 

"You're so cute."

Kyungsoo groaned in exasperation. "You keep saying that! Do you know what that does to me? How it makes my heart skip a beat and my cheeks flush?" 

Joonmyun answered him calmly. "Yeah."

"It's so-  _what_?"

"I know how you feel. It's so cute." He smiled when Kyungsoo sighed at the word. "I think you're really cute, and not as my dongsaeng. But as a really handsome, talented, and sweet human being." 

Kyungsoo was speechless. He was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water because he was sputtering a lot and was having issues getting oxygen to his brain. "I... Thank you?" 

"No," a chuckle, "thank  _you_." Joonmyun leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo this time. He made sure to press his lips firmly to the younger's. Kyungsoo kissed back eagerly, trying to express everything he couldn't with words in his response. Judging from the way Joonmyun smiled against his mouth, he thought he did a pretty good job. 


End file.
